


Again?

by lovesrainscent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to WIKTT 100-word "You are unbelievable" challenge.  Originally written July 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?

**Again?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, JK Rowling does._

"Again?"

She nodded. In the moonlight he could see that she was grinning wickedly, her eyes dark and shining.

"Hermione, I'm not a young man anymore,” he feigned protest as she stroked his thigh and stretched her warm body against his in the bed.

Her smile widened as she reached for the golden hourglass pendant and draped it around them. She gave it a single turn and arched an eyebrow at him.

His grin matched hers as he wrapped one arm around her slender waist and pulled her close. Before covering her mouth with his own he whispered, "You are unbelievable."


End file.
